sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Seikatsu
Shin Seikatsu ''(新生活; New Life)'' is the second single by Icy Roses. The main song is devided into three parts, which are devided into separete tracks on the CD. Tracklist |-|Type A= #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ #Mabushii na Tsubomi #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ (Off Vocal) #Mabushii na Tsubomi (Off Vocal) |-|Type B= #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ #Kiseki no Iceland - Lily Shirgane the 10th #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ (Off Vocal) #Kiseki no Iceland (Off Vocal) |-|Type C= #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ #Watashi no Tegotae - Madoka Amahane the 6th #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ (Off Vocal) #Watashi no Tegotae (Off Vocal) |-|Type D= #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ #Weekender Girl - Mikuru Natsuki the 8th #Shin Seikatsu ~FROZEN~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~THAW~ (Off Vocal) #Shin Seikatsu ~BLOOM~ (Off Vocal) #Weekender Girl (Off Vocal) Featured Members 3 Members; Rotating Center * * * Lyrics English= ~FROZEN~ When I close my eyes I see you here so close, yet so far away at the same time extending my hand I simply cannot reach you and you seem to disappear from my sight and I feel lonely, so lonely that it hurts my heart is aching from this pain Wondering if this is fate or a doom I make myself just look away... Why must it be me, who is left alone? why must I struggle here against the time? why is it your smile I miss the most? why do I feel so weak to even try? These questions keep rushing through my head answers being blown away by the wind All that is left to me is this freezing cold that only ice in to my heart brings My heart is FROZEN not letting anything in sun seems to have disappeared My heart is FROZEN not letting anything out I am left all alone with this cry My heart is FROZEN nothing can be done in order to prevent this fall My heart is FROZEN and the worst thing is that I can't even bring myself to care about it anymore Please! Just tell me! Is there really nothing I could do? No! Just reply something! Am I supposed to give up my dream? Will the eternal winter claim my heart and never return it to me back again? I am struggling here... Can't you see it?! Will anybody help me rise... once again...? ~THAW~ In the middle of this darkness, in the heart of the icicles My body and mind continues in this restless sleep It brings me no peace, yet I cannot seem to stop For there remains nothing else for me to do I know I have made a mistake But I don't know how to fix it I'm blaming myself, but there seems to be no point in keeping doing so I do not know what to do I am lost in this maze Just what is this feeling Icy silence or snowstorm? I simply cannot tell.. The melody of my soul was broken but is this really the end? (Oh no~) I'd love to rise up once again (Then try~) but I don't know if I have enough strength... (Nothing is hopeless) I want to live once again (there's still hope left) and to be able to shine brightly (Please do not feel like) I want my life to make sense (that you need to give up) and to be able to smile (Rise up as you wish) This heart seeks freedom (for no matter the falls) from all the curses and pain (You can do this) This desire is way more stronger (Just believe) than any ice smashed into my face... The snow is slowly melting this is a beginning of a thaw Once again may the sunshine find my face and put me at ease This is a brand new promise that I am about to make I'll take my life back into my hands, and free from the torment... ...I will live... ~BLOOM~ As the hoarfrost is slowly disappearing I can finally breath again, I am able to start anew just like a small seed begins on its long way The cold winter remains only as a memory the fragment of the past that is gone will not bother me anymore I cannot help but feel grateful for the light that appeared in my life it saved me from the deep darkness and enabled me a brand new start Now I am looking around me my eyes are once again filled with hope I wonder what should I try next which way let my gaze to turn to Just as the small bud that is trying to get attention I will slowly prepare for the day of my bloom I will not turn back anymore I will only look forward You won't see me cry anymore You won't have to dry my tears I won't give up on this new way I won't break my promise You will see me in this new day You will witness my dreams I have been reborn like a flower I will bloom Nothing can stop me anymore I say goodbye to the shadow and welcome the light in my life once more No matter what hardships may come I shall forever keep this feeling in my heart |-|Character Parts= ~FROZEN~ #ff6961|Tsubaki}}/ My heart is FROZEN #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ My heart is FROZEN #ff6961|Tsubaki}}/ My heart is FROZEN #ff6961|Tsubaki}}/ My heart is FROZEN Will the eternal winter claim my heart and never return it to me back again? ~THAW~ The melody of my soul was broken but is this really the end? I'd love to rise up once again but I don't know if I have enough strength... #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (Nothing is hopeless) #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (there's still hope left) #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (Please do not feel like) #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (that you need to give up) #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (Rise up as you wish) #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (for no matter the falls) #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (You can do this) #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ (Just believe) #ff6961|Tsubaki}}/ This is a brand new promise #ff6961|Tsubaki}}/ that I am about to make I'll take my life back into my hands, and free from the torment... ~BLOOM~ #ff6961|Tsubaki}}/ I will not turn back anymore #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ You won't see me cry anymore #ff6961|Tsubaki}}/ I won't give up on this new way #c1ddfd|Mion}}/ You will see me in this new day I have been reborn like a flower I will bloom No matter what hardships may come Trivia *In the RP all three parts of Shin Seikatsu were written by Tsubaki Nagai. Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs by Pyo-kiyo Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Singles Category:Icy Roses Category:Shin Seikatsu